What Hurts the most
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: Yaya thinks that she never has a hope against Utau when it comes to the love of Kuukai but then something she never expected comes her way and confuses her mind and heart. Kukai x Yaya oneshot fic! R and R!


**A/N: I am just quite melodramatic, a way of using my time.**

**I would not expect that much but still R and R!**

**This kinda dramatic and sad so.. thats it.. One-shot!**

**Italic -thoughts  
**

**Disclaimer:Do not own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**

For: 123- a naive and oblivious guy.

* * *

**What Hurts the most**

If you were a dictionary you probably would not find me there because..

I have no meaning in your life.

She still hanged on, even though she knew it was impossible, she still held on. Believing that one day even just a little his image of her to him would change.

It was 7 am in the morning when a pigtailed brown hair girl arrived at school, Yaya was going to go direct to her classroom but then her feet somehow brought her to what seemed like another part of the world.

Her feet stumbled upon a place she never expected to be in. It was wide, and the grass at the ground still had morning dew, and the air beating against the soft cheeks of Yaya were soothing and it somehow relaxed her.

She realizes she was in the soccer field and she could here the rustling of the leaves and grass, a sound of someone kicking a ball was heard. Yaya did not know why but each kick that made impact against the ball sounded so melodious to her or maybe it was just because of the fact that..

Kuukai was the one practicing early that morning. It was quite obvious he arrived there sometime ago and Yaya could not help but notice the creases, the wrinkle and the dirt that was all over his uniform and the sweat that was all over his face. He seems to be in high spirits and he seemed to be determined to win the competitions next week.

Yaya stared from afar, she watched every movement Kuukai made and every move and action he makes seems so graceful to Yaya, she did not understand why it was that way but then she couldn't help it, her body was stuck to his marvelousness.

Kuukai then noticed Yaya from where she was standing then he signals for her to come near.

''Yaya-chan, you're early today, what's up?''

''Nothing actually I just stumbled upon this field.'' Yaya replied with a smile then she looks across the stretch of boundaries of the field, she is amazed on how he could practice so diligently everyday on this place.

Kuukai pats her head then he gave her a wide grin remarking,''Why do you seem so down?''

_No Do not ask me, I beg you.._ Yaya thought in a panicked mode, her case has gone bad, even her body responds to every touch of Kuukai.

''I'm fine you know, why ask?''

''Nothing.'' He then kicks the soccer ball again making it reach to the goal.

''Wow, you're amazing!! I'm sure you'd win the competition! Ganbatte ne, Kuukai-kun!''

He pinches Yaya's blushing cheeks then he teases,''Why are your cheeks so red?''

''Nothing.''

They both stopped for awhile and stared at each other both laughed on how weird their faces looked.

Kuukai said in a cheerful tone,''You know you actually grew taller.''

He was right, Yaya did grow taller maybe she was only about 2 inches apart from Yaya's age and it really surprised the both of them.

''My little sister is all grown up.''

Yaya's heart stopped for a second, she could not comprehend why before it was fine for her but then somehow she feels like crying.

One thing she knew as for now, what hurts the most was..

Being with him knowing he is unreachable and is not within her grasp.

Yaya punches her fist in the air as the wind blows gently across the whole place. Silence fills them for awhile and Yaya could take a quick glance of him.

His hair was all messy because of practice but then the expression in his face that was shown was serene and he looked like an angel to her, she didn't know why but it mad her heart hurt again.

Kuukai exclaims then as he runs at the field,''Hey, let's play together!'' Then as he hurriedly ran, his foot tripped and he rolled across the grass. Yaya laughed heartily at the scene in front of her.

She felt guilty all of a sudden, but then she is so confused on why she fell for him.

Yaya knows Kuukai is an all around sports player, friendly and cute also but then other than that he seems like an idiot because of his neverending energy but then..

She found his idiocy cute and she could somehow understand him because she is an idiot as well also childish to boot.

Yaya runs to Kuukai as he was running back and forth the field, she did not care about her appearance anymore because she needed to talk to him seriously.

The both of them were having a conversation as they were running.

Yaya shouts,''What do you like in her?''

''Her?''

''Yes, Her!''

Kuukai becomes quiet then he exclaims back,''She means everything to me!''

Yaya asks loudly,''Why's that?!''

''Because there's no reason not to love her!''

They continued on their seemingly marathon run she held back her tears because she hated seeing Kuukai worrying about senseless things again.

''What do you think of me?''

''My sister, I promised you before right? We will be like siblings forever.''

Yaya fell on her knees, her strength has left her already, Kuukai was about to check her out when suddenly Utau came.

''What happened?'' Utau asks in a monotone as she inspects Yaya.

Kuukai grabs Yaya's arm as he scooped her up and carried her princess-style, he looks at Utau's eyes directly and he walks carefully and as he passed by her he whispered,''I'm sorry.''

Kuukai used his last strength to run across the streets and Yaya exclaims in a shaky tone, ''Kuukaii-senpaiii! What was that I thought you liked her.''

''That was a lie.''

''Huh?'' Her tears are streaming down her cheeks as she pouts.

Things were getting more complicated, before he told her he liked Utau now he is saying it was all a lie what was that?

''You were the HER I was talking about.''

''But why.''

''I thought you'd be jealous.''

''Eh??''

''Because rather than forgetting you, hurting is more easier for me.''

Yaya holds Kuukai's face again,''Tell me why do you have to forget me?''

Kuukai strokes Yaya's bangs as he puts her down,''Because I thought I was nothing to you.''

Yaya felt the heat throughout her body there she was thinking she was nothing to him now he is telling her that he was nothing to her.

Yaya hugged Kuukai at her sudden excitement she tells him,''You were everything to me and you know what fact Yaya-chan is hurting the most?''

''What?''

She continues in a squeaky voice, ''The fact that I continue on loving you even when you told me you like her.''

Kuukai laughs then he smiled radiantly answering,''But you know for one thing? I liked you before I met you. Make sense?''

''Maybe..''

Then Kuukai gave Yaya a gentle but mindblowing kiss.

Just when I thought I wasn't loved, he came along and showed me true love.

-Ayumi Sakura.

* * *

So how was it? Review! Thanks a bunch for reading!

Love you all!

some quotes were from my dear classmates and some I invented.. so hope you enjoyed!


End file.
